Will of Humanity
by Darkrai Burdock
Summary: Su último aliento. Su venganza, su rencor. Su familia, sus amigos. Todo lo ha perdido. Ella recuerda su rostro, entre lágrimas. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir? ¿Por qué se tuvo que ir? No lo pudo proteger. Todos se van; todos acaban yéndose. [LevixMikasa]
1. I: Victory of Humanity

La humanidad había vencido. La humanidad había recuperado su fuerza. Pero, ¿bajo qué costo?

Eso pensaba Mikasa, en su habitación, bajo las sábanas de su cama, llorando. Porque Eren había muerto. Había muerto por la humanidad. Aún recordaba al titán que lo devoró, y cómo ella cortó su nuca cientos de veces, aun cuando al primer corte la bestia estaba muerta. Eren no tuvo tiempo de regenerarse. La cabeza fue, zas, arrancada de un mordisco.

Vengó al titán que le asesinó, pero no sintió que aquella sensación espantosa en su estómago desapareciera. Porque no vio maldad en los ojos de ese monstruo. No vio nada en ellos.

Le perdió otra vez. Una vez más, ella no pudo salvarle.

—Mikasa... —suspiró Historia por tercera vez—. Vamos a cenar, no puedes morirte de hambre... Tú no.

Pero ella no se movió. No quería. ¿Para qué comer, si lo único que tenía sentido en su vida era Eren? Y él había muerto.

—Al menos acompáñame al comedor. Todos estamos preocupados por ti.

Mikasa la miró de reojo. Historia era buena con ella. Era buena con todos. También lo era con Eren. Lo era... Y volvió a sollozar. La menuda muchacha agarró su brazo y se esfuerza por levantarla.

Mikasa hace un esfuerzo y, desganada y flácida, se levantó. Caminó con ella arrastrando los pies, pálida, decaída, totalmente muerta en vida. Llegaron a la mesa de los reclutas y empezaron a comer. Todos, salvo Mikasa. Ella removió su sopa con la cuchara, mientras escondía su rostro tras la bufanda que le regaló Eren. Ignoró la sensación de una mirada clavada en ella.

Levi la observaba en silencio. Sabía quién era. Mikasa Ackerman, la conocía y había trabajado con ella. Un excelente soldado. Un genio militar. Demasiado impulsiva, cabía destacar, siempre que Jeager estaba metido en medio.

También había convivido con su difunto hermano, Eren. Él era su única debilidad, y ahora no estaba. El muchacho era apasionado en el campo de matar titanes, tenía una iniciativa que ocultaba su falta de talento.

Y le frustraba su actitud con la chica. Siempre rechazaba su afecto y protección. ¿Quién no desearía que una chica como Mikasa Ackerman de preocupara por uno mismo? Conocía su pasado, lo que había ocurrido con su madre el día que perdieron la Muralla María. El muchacho era ciego.

Pero la pérdida del chico-titán le había afectado. No como a los reclutas y amigos, ni mucho menos como a su hermana adoptiva, pero sí que le había sorprendido que hubiera muerto.

—¡Eh, enano! —La voz de Hanji le sacó de su estupor—. Ah, Mikasa. ¡El pequeño Levi empieza a interesarse por el resto de seres humanos!

—Cállate, cuatro ojos.

Sin embargo, el gesto de la Comandante se tornó melancólico.

—La muerte de Eren ha hecho mella en todos —dijo ella.

Levi no respondió nada. Siguió comiendo, hasta escuchar un grito.

—¡Por favor, Mikasa, tienes que comer algo!

El comedor se había quedado en silencio. Mikasa se levantó levantado de la mesa. Ignorando las súplicas de sus compañeros se acercó a la puerta con gesto indiferente. Levi frunció el ceño. No podía dejar que se mate de hambre. No el genio militar. No Mikasa.

Cuando la chica pasó a su lado, Levi agarró su brazo con quizás demasiada fuerza.

—Sargento, suélteme, por favor —dijo con frialdad.

—Come. —Levi se levantó y apretó más su mano en torno a la piel enrojecida—. Es una orden.

Hanji miró a su compañero, entre sorprendida y extrañada. Pero calló.

—Sargento, p-

Pero Levi no le dejó hablar. Metió un trozo de pan de leche en su boca y la obligó a que lo masticara, pero ella se rehusó. Sus ojos empezaron a lacrimear.

—No voy a dejar que ni uno solo de mis súbditos muera de ninguna manera, Ackerman —siseó.

Ella forcejeó para librarse de su agarre, pero él era más fuerte.

—Si no comes, mueres. Si mueres, no vives. ¡Y si no vives, no podrás recordar a tu maldito hermano!

El grito del sargento llamó aún más la atención de los soldados, pero todos estaban atentos a la disputa desde que comenzó.

Y Levi triunfó cuando, entre lágrimas de aparente frustración, Mikasa apretó los dientes en torno al trozo de pan y se lo tragó. Estaba dolida y con el orgullo débil, pero Levi notó un brillo en sus ojos que no pudo descifrar. Pero daba igual, porque, por primera vez en meses, los ojos de Mikasa volvieron a brillar.


	2. II: Weakest of Humanity

Tras la disputa de hace dos días, Mikasa había vuelto a comer. Casi nada y había que insistir un poco, pero en su rutina había vuelto la hora de ir al comedor a hacer más cosas que escuchar la cháchara de sus compañeros.

—Mikasa. —La chica escuchó la voz de la comandante tras unos cuantos golpes a su puerta—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí —murmuró, pero Hanji la escuchó.

Cuando la mujer se acercó a Ackerman y se sentó a su lado en la cama, recordó a Eren y cómo todo cambió con su muerte.

—Estaba pensando en tu entrenamiento. —Mikasa la miró un poco sorprendida—. Me alegro de que hayas vuelto a comer. Sé que el enano fue un poco brusco, pero lo hizo con buenas intenciones. —"Sí, seguro", pensó Mikasa con rencor—. Si sigues así, en una semana te dejaré volver al entrenamiento.

Hanji advirtió el brillo de ilusión opaca en sus ojos. Y se alegró, porque habían vuelto a brillar.

—Te dejo. Hasta luego, Mikasa.

—Hasta luego, comandante.

Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, pensativa. Desde que Eren murió, dejó de comer. Se volvió débil, pero no importaba, porque ya no tenía nadie a quien proteger. Porque ella ya era débil.

Se arropó mientras observaba la nieve caer desde la ventana. El invierno había llegado, y con él, el frío. Apenas quedaba una semana para Año Nuevo, pero ella nunca le había dado demasiada importancia. Un año más en este apestoso mundo. Qué honor.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no notó que sus compañeros habían entrado en la habitación.

—Esto... Mikasa —la llamó Jean—. Vamos a organizar la fiesta sorpresa del sargento.

La chica alzó la cabeza. ¿Fiesta? ¿Qué celebraban? Levi no entraba en la lista de personas que le caían bien. Tras el rescate de Eren e Historia, sí que dejó de odiarle, pero en ese momento Mikasa odiaba a todo el mundo. Porque habían sido tan insensibles de seguir con su vida tras la muerte de Eren.

—Mañana es el cumpleaños del sargento —dijo Sasha.

—¿Y?

—Nos gustaría tener tu ayuda...

El silencio de Mikasa lo dijo todo. No iba a hacer nada. Tampoco creía que al sargento le gustaran las fiestas sorpresa. Sus compañeros entendieron que no estaba el ánimo para ello, pero necesitaban desprenderse de toda la tensión, el miedo y las pérdidas, aunque fuera con alcohol y fiestas.

—Mikasa... Sólo un día. Te prometemos que te lo pasarás bien —insistió Conny.

Mikasa frunció el ceño. ¿Que se lo pasaría bien? ¡Eren había muerto! ¡Su único familiar, lo poco que le quedaba en el mundo, había muerto! ¡Y ellos pensaban en fiestas!

—Si no quieres no te podemos obligar —murmuró Historia.

Mikasa siguió impasible, y ellos salieron de la sala. Se quitó la bufanda y la observó. Estaba sucia y vieja. Recordó el día que se la dio. El día que perdió un hogar y recibió una segunda oportunidad.

¿Qué haría Eren en su lugar? Si ella muriera, ¿Eren iría a la fiesta? Su hermano había tenido al sargento en un pedestal, pero Eren... Él no sería capaz, ¿o sí? ¿Habría olvidado su muerte y la superaría?

Sus manos agarraron la tela de la bufanda. Sentimientos encontrados, chocando entre sí. Eren diría: "no puedo estar mortificándome con la muerte de Mikasa. ¡Debo divertirme y olvidar!". Y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

—Quizás debería ir... a la fiesta del sargento.

Entonces la puerta se abrió con brusquedad.

—¡Gracias, Mikasa! —Sasha se abalanzó sobre ella en un gran abrazo. La chica forcejeó un poco, logrando que la chica-patata la soltara—. ¡Vamos, empecemos cuanto antes!

Y la arrastraron a una de las habitaciones vacías del sótano. Olía a humedad y a cerrado, pero tras varias horas consiguieron acondicionarlo. Era por la mañana cuando terminaron, entre la decoración y los turnos para dormir.

—Jean, no te olvides de avisar a la comandante para que traiga la comida antes de la cena, por favor —dijo Historia.

Estaban cansados, pero aún quedaba la parte más importante: conseguir que Levi fuera al sótano. Y lamentablemente, la única persona de la que no sospecharía en su cumpleaños era Mikasa.

El sargento Levi estaba en su despacho, tomando un té tranquilamente. Por fin podía descansar de la molesta de Hanji. El papeleo ocupaba su tiempo en ese momento, ajeno a que hoy era su cumpleaños, porque no le veía sentido a celebrar un año más ese apestoso mundo. Qué honor.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante.

Mikasa entró con tranquilidad. Levi se extrañó al verla allí

—Sargento, he encontrado algo... extraño en uno de los sótanos.

—¿Qué has encontrado? —preguntó, desconfiado. Pero era Mikasa, ¿por qué iba ella a tener algo relacionado a su cumpleaños? Aunque —esto nunca lo admitiría— la idea no le molestaba del todo.

—No lo sé con certeza, señor —respondió ella.

Levi recorrió los pasillos bajo el tétrico escrutinio de Mikasa. Él no era un hombre al que se le pudiera incomodar fácilmente, pero, por todas las diosas, la mirada oscura de esa muchacha sí que conseguía ponerle los vellos de punta.

Abrió la puerta ante la chica, expectante ante la duda de qué se encontraría allí dentro.

Confeti voló al techo al grito de "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" y todos aplaudieron ante la cara de sorpresa de Levi.

Su mano se crispó alrededor del frío pomo. ¿Acaso hablaba en otro idioma cuando decía que no le gustaban las fiestas de cumpleaños? Miró con el ceño fruncido en dirección a Mikasa, pero ella miraba hacia otro lado, ocultando su rostro bajo la tela roja de la bufanda.

Levi abrió la boca, a punto de soltar una serie de improperios, pero, al ver la cara de ilusión de aquellos muchachos en un intento de borrar todo el miedo que desde jóvenes habían sufrido en sus carnes, se vio incapaz de romper esa atmósfera de felicidad que sabía tanto les había costado construir.

Suspiró con cansancio, forzándose a ocultar una pequeña, minúscula sonrisa que intentaba instalarse en sus labios. Miró a Mikasa con un rencor inocente, y ella esbozó una suave mueca de paz bajo la bufanda.


	3. III: Light of Humanity

La Muralla María aún no estaba del todo reconstruida, pero ya podía ser habitable. Sin embargo, el hombre siempre quería más, así que organizaron la primera salida fuera de los muros tras la reconquista de las Murallas. Aquella fue una misión encomendada principalmente al escuadrón del sargento Levi y, cómo no, al resto de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Era la primera expedición de Mikasa tras la muerte de Eren. No estaba nerviosa, matar titanes no le ponía los vellos de punta como antes, cuando observaba aquellas caras tan parecidas pero diferentes a la vez de ella misma. Desde el fallecimiento de su hermano, el corazón se le insenbilizó, como cuando tu pie se dormía y lo tocabas, teniendo esa sensación de estar rozando tu propia carne pero sin sentir nada.

—Ackerman, ve a preparar tu caballo. Partimos en veinte minutos.

Tan rápido como vino, el sargento se fue. Los ojos negros de Mikasa se quedaron suspendidos en la puerta abierta unos segundos más, mirando a la nada. Aún podía ver la silueta de Levi apoyada en el marco, con ese gesto de desdén y cansancio que ella tanto entendía. Porque los titanes eran más peligrosos en tu cabeza, por las noches, entre pesadillas y recuerdos que, a veces, se volvían lo mismo. Todos allí habían visto la furia de los titanes, y nadie lograba olvidarla.

Con un suspiró afianzó el agarre de las correas en su cuerpo y salió a los establos. Todo el mundo se estaba preparando, temerosos de morir en esa salida. Pero a ella le daba igual, no tenía nada por lo que luchar. Sus pasos se arrastraban en la arena, lánguidos y pesarosos.

Su caballo relinchó al verla. Esbozó una minúscula sonrisa, disponiéndose a preparar al animal. A los pocos minutos estaba lista. Se echó la capa verde a los hombros, subió a su montura y cabalgó a trote lento hacia la vanguardia. El sargento y la comandante encabezaban la formación, y al parecer hablaban de algo que a Levi no le agradaba demasiado. No era una chica curiosa, así que se colocó en su posición sin darle demasiadas vueltas a la cabeza. Sin embargo, aquello le daba muy mala espina.

Volvió a la realidad cuando las puertas se abrieron con lentitud, desvelando el salvaje territorio de los titanes. Frunció levemente el ceño, extrañada ante ese nudo en su vientre que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía, y sus ojos brillaron con decisión cuando notó el miedo a su alrededor, pues Shiganshina aún pertenecía a esas bestias, y su principal objetivo era retomar ese distrito para descubrir la verdad de los titanes en el sótano de su casa.

—Eren, —Su caballo siguió a la masa de exploradores y Mikasa agarró fuertemente su bufanda—, cumpliré tu voluntad.

()()()()

—¡Sargento!

Levi aterrizó en el árbol con rapidez. El cuerpo tembloroso entre sus brazos sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Dejó de escuchar su corazón y lo depositó con cuidado sobre una rama gruesa, sintiendo la sangre vaporizarse sobre su piel, su estómago revolviéndose al ver el cadáver mutilado.

—Has servido bien a la humanidad —murmuró con gesto impasible.

Se giró para encarar al titán, que le observaba con esa cara que le resultaba tan grotesca. Se acercó con pasos lentos, disparó los ganchos a su hombro y prácticamente danzó en el aire hasta asestarle un limpio corte en la nuca.

Observó a su alrededor. Aquella zona ya estaba limpia, pero los árboles no le dejaban ver más allá de la densa flora.

Bufó, desencajando las empuñaduras de las cuchillas y guardándolas bajo su capa. En ese momento recordó la propuesta de Hanji. Entrenar a Ackerman no le suponía un problema en sí, pero la muchacha hacía meses que no recibía ejercicio en condiciones, y él no era alguien especialmente cuidadoso. Por otra parte sabía que ella le había vuelto a coger algo de rencor por el altercado en el comedor, y, aunque lo hizo por obligación como su superior, de veras pensaba que ella estaba en una muy pésima condición psicológica como para haber tomado la decisión de abandonar.

Con un pesaroso suspiro se retiró, sabiendo que aquella prematura expedición había sido un fracaso.

()()()()

—¡Ackerman, acaba con los dos de la derecha!

Mikasa asintió con gesto indiferente y saltó hacia la nuca del titán, rajando la carne ardiente con las cuchillas. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y dirigió su mirada al siguiente, creyendo que iría a por ella. Pero no.

"Un anormal", pensó mientras saltaba a las ramas caídas al suelo, hacia la algo lejana masa de soldados. Maldijo por lo bajo y activó el equipo de maniobras, persiguiéndole lo más rápido posible. Debía calcular bien sus movimientos, porque no le quedaba demasiado gas. El ser antropomorfo se abalanzó sobre los casi veinte cadetes, que lloraban y suplicaban piedad, mientras otros prometían acabar con ellos. Mikasa dio sus vidas por perdidas.

Entonces un fugaz destello pasó por su lado a una velocidad sobrehumana. Escuchó el sonido de la carne cortándose y la mole cayó al suelo. Levi aterrizó con gracia en el suelo, limpiando su rostro de sangre vaporizándose y desencajando las cuchillas de las empuñaduras de metal.

Mikasa retrocedió de sorpresa. ¡La última vez que vio al sargento fue hace diez minutos, y estaba en la vanguardia!

Levi clavó sus fríos ojos claros en ella, y se preguntó el porqué de su extrañeza. Bajó del árbol y se acercó tranquilamente a ella.

—Ya te lo dije —habló con una solemnidad impropia en él—; no dejaré que ninguno de mis soldados muera.


	4. IV: Vow of Humanity

Mikasa rodó por el suelo, sintiéndose cada vez más pesada y dolorida. Su cuerpo crujió, pero se levantó sola, ignorando la mano tendida ante ella. Se limpió la sangre del labio y retomó posición de batalla.

—Coloca los brazos un poco más arriba y separa los pies, los tienes demasiado juntos.

Mikasa miró a Levi con molestia, acatando sus órdenes a regañadientes. Realizó un gancho de izquierda que fue fácilmente detenido por el sargento. Él agarró su brazo, retorciéndolo, y barrió sus pantorrillas para tirar a la chica al suelo, bocabajo. Ella soltó un fuerte jadeo de dolor y ocultó el rostro fruncido en el suelo, tensándose.

—¿He sido muy brusco? —preguntó Levi, extrañado. Una cosa era que Ackerman perdiera forma física y, otra muy diferente que se volviera una llorica.

—No —zanjó dando grandes bocanadas de aire. El hombre la liberó un poco de su agarre, otorgándole algo de movilidad. Ella se giró, quedando cara a cara con el sargento—, sigamos.

Pero Levi la escrutó con su mirada acerada, fijamente. Mikasa no solía ser alguien sensible al dolor, y tampoco había presionado ninguna zona especialmente débil del cuerpo humano. Por tanto, sólo había una explicación.

Tomó a la chica de los hombros y la volvió a poner bocabajo. Ella se retorció bajo su cuerpo, soltando improperios y quejas. Levi, ajeno a su berrinche infantil, levantó la camiseta de Mikasa para el entrenamiento hasta la parte alta de las costillas, descubriendo un hematoma casi tan grande como la palma de su mano. Ambos fruncieron el ceño a la vez, ella apartó la mirada y él la obligó a mirarle, tomándola por la barbilla.

—¿Por qué no has dado parte de esto, Ackerman? Tiene muy mala pinta —cuestionó, molesto.

La chica se giró para encararle.

—Ya me tratan como alguien débil. Incluso para volver del todo al cuerpo y poder cumplir la última voluntad de mi hermano tengo que entrenar con usted. —Ante aquella declaración, Levi frunció aún más el ceño y en su boca se instaló un rictus de amargura.

—Eres débil porque así lo decidiste en su día.

Mikasa entrecerró los ojos. El aliento del sargento chocaba contra su mejilla derecha. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose con una fusión de ardiente odio y helada ira.

—Ya casi es la hora de la cena —informó él, alejándose del cuerpo tenso de la chica. Tendió una de sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse, y esta vez ella la aceptó.

—Bien, me muero de hambre... —murmuró mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Se bajó la camiseta con cuidado de no rozar con demasiada fuerza el hematoma.

Levi rió por lo bajo. Se desenrolló las vendas protectoras de las manos y Mikasa le miró, escéptica.

—¿Qué le hace tanta gracia, sargento?

Los ojos grises del hombre se clavaron en ella, indiferentes si no fuera por ese pequeñísimo brillo de humor en ellos.

—Nada. Sólo que... Pensar en que hace unas semanas no habrías dicho eso de ninguna forma... Es irónico, y bastante satisfactorio —contestó.

—Satisfactorio… ¿Siempre es tan sincero?

Levi se dirigió a la cabaña de madera, saliendo del claro del bosque donde habían estado entrenando.

—Sólo con quien necesita sinceridad.

Y desapareció entre la mata verde de naturaleza.

Mikasa suspiró, notando que empezaba a llover. Llevó su mano al cuello, buscando el calor de su bufanda, el apoyo de su hermano que aún residía en ella, pero sólo encontró su fría piel mojada. Sollozó con una sonrisa, destrozada, al entender la cruel ironía de ese momento en el que se encontraba totalmente sola.

—Ackerman, ¿no escuchas? —La voz del sargento la sorprendió—. ¿Tengo que llevarte con correa acaso?

Y contra todo pronóstico, Mikasa sonrió por una razón, desconocida hasta para ella misma, y se colocó a su lado. Levi la miró, extrañado, pero decidió ignorar aquel cambio tan repentino de actitud de la muchacha. Recorrieron el camino ahora fangoso que llevaba a la base de la Legión en un cómodo silencio, cada cual pensando tranquilamente en sus cosas. Mikasa abrazó sus hombros sintiéndose cansada, y se dio cuenta de que la lluvia había durado muy poco, pues ya no caían gotas frías sobre ella.

—Gracias —susurró con mirada melancólica. Levi dirigió sus ojos grises a la chica— por ser sincero, sargento. Lo necesitaba.

El hombre soltó una bocanada de aire que se transformó en vaho.

—Me alegro, Mikasa. —Ella se sorprendió de que la tuteara, pero, extrañamente, no la molestó, sino que sintió un pequeño calor en ella—. Yo aprendí esa lección demasiado tarde.

—Al menos la aprendió. —La muchacha no se tomó la libertad de hablarle de la misma manera informal—. De no ser por usted, yo jamás lo habría logrado.

Levi no respondió, no era necesario.

—¿Usted cree... que algún día seré fuerte?

El hombre miró a la chica a su lado, observando el gesto de desesperación oculta entre el sudor y la sangre seca.

—Ya lo eres. Y también eres muy indisciplinada, cabe decir. Pero recuerda que los fuertes no podemos permitirnos caer, porque la humanidad caería con nosotros.

—Ser fuerte es una irónica debilidad.

Mikasa abrió el pomo de la puerta de madera y ambos entraron a la cabaña. El olor a estofado entró en sus narices de forma deliciosa.

—Browse, ¿qué te dije ayer? Aléjate de la cocina ahora mismo.

Sasha hizo un puchero y Jean se la llevó de allí. Levi se masajeó el puente de la nariz, en un intento por calmarse.

—Ackerman, ve a ducharte. A los demás, quiero este cuchitril impoluto en media hora, o no habrá cena. Para nadie.

Todos se pusieron al trabajo inmediatamente. Mikasa se retiró al baño con rapidez, sintiendo que la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo. Entonces pasó frente a la antigua habitación de Eren, ahora desierta. Algo en su pecho se oprimió al recordar a su hermano. Se culpaba por no haberle podido salvar, y la imagen de su muerte aparecía noche tras noche en su cabeza, provocando horribles pesadillas.

Entró al cuarto y vio que todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo. Era normal, porque hacía meses que su dueño no volvía. Y jamás lo haría.

—Eren... —murmuró, recorriendo la estancia con pasos pequeños—. Cumpliré tu voluntad —repitió, añorando su bufanda, y sus ojos brillaron de determinación—. Retomaré Shiganshina y cumpliré la voluntad de la humanidad.


	5. V: Fall down of Humanity

Levi bebió de la botella hasta terminársela. Hipó, sabiendo que ya estaba borracho y, sin embargo, esa sensación de vacío no se llenaba. El calendario marcaba una tétrica fecha: la muerte de su escuadrón. Auruo, Petra, Gunter y Erd. Todos murieron por su culpa, por sus órdenes. Un año no era suficiente para curar heridas que probablemente nunca cerrarían.

Soltó un profundo suspiro y apoyó la espalda en la pared. El sillón rechinó ante sus movimientos, y el sonido arañó su cabeza mareada. Posó los labios en la botella, pero ésta estaba vacía, apenas cayó una gota en su lengua. Enfadado, tiró la botella al suelo. El cristal se rompió en pequeños cristales.

—Todos los putos días —gruñó, tapándose la cara con el brazo—, siempre la misma mierda.

Las gotas de lluvia salpicaban la ventana a su lado. Se erguió y pisó el vidrio roto. Al estar descalzo se cortó. Soltó un quejido y volvió a sentarse, observando la sangre recorriendo la piel. Palideció ante la vista de la sustancia roja, y rememoró una vez más la muerte de sus camaradas.

—Petra... —susurró apretando los puños.

Petra Ral había sido un buen soldado y una gran persona. Y, de seguir viva, una magnífica acompañante. Mentiría si negara haber sopesado aquella posibilidad en algún momento. Pero rápidamente la desechó. Petra había sido una subordinada ejemplar, disciplinada, y le había respetado más que a nada en el mundo. Sin embargo, él no necesitaba alguien que le respetara, ni le obedeciera. Levi quería que alguien en ese mundo, tan cruel y tan hermoso, le comprendiera. De nada le valía una persona con cualidades idóneas para ser esposa si no podía siquiera soltar toda la mierda que llevaba consigo sin que ella se desmoronara, y la experiencia le decía que Petra no podría aguantar con semejante carga. Y Levi pensó que no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera, que él moriría solo, tal y como vino, y que aquel era el precio justo por toda la sangre que manchaba sus manos.

Apretó los dientes mientras se sacaba un trozo de cristal del pie, y rió de forma apática.

—Los fuertes no nos podemos permitir caer, ¿no, Levi? —dijo—. No, los fuertes ya nacimos abajo.

Cojeando, se acercó a la cómoda, abrió un cajón y sacó unas gasas con las que se vendó la herida, tras desinfectarla. Buscó en el armario tras su escritorio otra botella de vino, la descorchó y dio un largo trago. Se volvió a sentar, cansado y abatido.

¿Dónde estaba la gloria de la humanidad, del ser humano? No, allí no había orgullo, sólo peste a corrupción, avaricia, lujuria y mentiras. El mundo de la titanes sólo olía a sangre de gente que había caído con honor, sirviendo, ignorantes, a sus verdaderos verdugos. Él únicamente había tenido la "suerte" se haber nacido fuerte y hábil, lo suficiente como para sobrevivir en ese sucio sitio protegido por paredes manchadas de sangre tanto por fuera como por dentro.

Acarició su nuca rapada, empapada de sudor. Mañana tendría una buena resaca, sí, pero necesitaba que ese día pasara lo más rápido posible, aunque sabía que la muerte le acechaba siempre. Sin embargo, ¿qué mas daba? Nadie iría de luto por él. Unos llorarían, le harían un emotivo funeral, pero no tendría una Mikasa que muriera de pena, por más egoísta que sonara. Sí, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad era humano. Tanto, que hasta podía sentir celos de un muerto.

()()()()()

Mikasa frotó con fuerza la mancha de la mesa, en otro vano intento porque desapareciera. Ah, el sargento se estaba comportando como todo un capullo ese día. ¡Era la décima vez que limpiaban la base en lo que iba de semana! Y ese enano ni siquiera se dignaba a ayudar, no. Sólo agarró una cosa de la cocina y se encerró en su despacho. Habían pasado cuatro horas desde entonces, y se negaba a aceptar que el sargento siguiera haciendo el idiota.

Se levantó con decisión y dirigió sus pasos al piso de arriba. Saludó a Historia y a Jean, quienes limpiaban los cristales del pasillo, giró una esquina y se paró frente a la puerta de madera. Llamó con los nudillos de forma seca, pero no recibió respuesta. Repitió el movimiento. Nada. Harta, abrió bruscamente la puerta, encontrándose en una densa oscuridad. No escuchaba nada, no veía nada. Se adentró en la habitación con cuidado de no tropezarse con nada.

—¿Sargento? —preguntó al aire.

Entonces pisó unos cristales que crujieron bajo la suela gruesa de sus botas. Retrocedió, asustada, y vio la sangre manchando los pequeños y brillantes fragmentos.

—¡Sargento!

Su corazón empezó a palpitar dolorosamente rápido. El sólo pensar que Levi podía estar herido oprimía su pecho de forma angustiosa y le provocaba pequeños temblores en el labio inferior. Sin importarle si chocaba con algún mueble recorrió la estancia con desesperación, buscando la figura del hombre. La halló en la cama, bocabajo y con el pelo revuelto. Mikasa se tranquilizó al ver que respiraba con naturalidad. Se sentó a su lado y acomodó la cabeza de Levi en su regazo. Él abrió poco a poco los ojos, sus pupilas se dilataron inmediatamente al ver a Mikasa en la oscuridad.

Intentó incorporarse, pero el horrible dolor de la resaca se lo impidió. Volvió a acostarse sobre la chica, desorientado y medio adormilado.

Ackerman olisqueó a su alrededor y percibió un aroma penetrante y fuerte, idéntico al de las botellas que su padre y el doctor Jëgar guardaban en los armarios altos de la cocina, o al del líquido que su madre y Carla usaban cuando cocinaban carne en algún día especial.

—¿Vino? Sargento, ¿está ebrio?

Levi carraspeó con la boca pastosa.

—Estaba.

Y notó que Mikasa se tensaba bajo él.

—No suelo beber —se apresuró a explicar. La sola idea de que ella le viera como a un burdo borracho le pareció horrible. Y patética, teniendo en cuenta que era su superior—. Sólo cuando necesito... olvidar.

La muchacha bajó la mirada hacia él, y por primera vez de detuvo a examinar su rostro. Aunque técnicamente poseía las facciones de alguien joven, algunos detalles recalcaban la edad y la experiencia. No sólo las ojeras, los ojos pequeños y malhumorados o el gesto rancio. Vio oscuridad en el gris verdoso que componía la opacidad de su mirada, la misma oscuridad que muchos aseguraban haber visto en la propia Mikasa. El dolor de las pérdidas y las culpas estancadas en la espalda, sin poder liberarse. La presión en sus párpados cansados.

—Este día es oscuro para muchos de nosotros —dijo ella—. Sin embargo, recuerde que los fuertes no nos podemos permitir caer.

—Pero todos se van... —susurró Levi con los ojos cristalinos.

Mikasa sonrió, acariciando la mejilla del hombre.

—Te comprendo, Levi.

_Quizás no es del todo cierto_

—Todos acaban yéndose.

_Que esté solo en el mundo..._


	6. VI: Thought of Humanity

—La Policía Militar, menudos capullos —gruñó Jean.

Sasha rió con malicia.

—Te recuerdo que tú querías unirte a ellos —contraatacó Connie.

El chico de pelo castaño alzó el puño, pero la mano de Historia le detuvo. Frustrado, retrocedió a su lugar en la mesa.

—Chicos, con quejas no conseguiremos nada —zanjó Hanji—. Con ellos hay que ir con cuidado.

—¡Comandante! ¿No vio lo que le hicieron a Mikasa? ¡Hay que hacer algo al respecto! —exclamó Springer.

La muchacha de ojos negros abrió la boca para hablar, pero el manotazo de Levi sobre la madera de la mesa hizo que prefiriera callar.

El sargento parecía muy furioso. Las venas de su cuello y frente estaban hinchadas; su ceño, fruncido; y los ojos grises reflejaban ira e impotencia.

—Ya sé que el accidente que tuvo Ackerman con el caballo fue culpa de la Policía —siseó Levi—, pero no tenemos pruebas.

Él no pudo evitar mitar de reojo a Mikasa. Aun acostumbrado a observar cuerpos mutilados y sangre a raudales, no pudo detener el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda al ver el rostro de la muchacha, parcialmente amoratado. Todo porque alguien había filtrado una droga energizante en el comedero del establo. Inevitablemente, el caballo se volvió loco y arrastró por el pie, enredado en las riendas, a Ackerman por todo el campo de entrenamiento a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Lo primero es que ella guarde reposo.

Mikasa se indignó y habló al fin.

—¡No! Llevo un mes entero entrenádome con usted en rehabilitación, ¡no es justo que vuelva a cama por un simple accidente!

—Estas son mis órdenes. —Ella le miró afligida—. Sólo por dos semanas, Mikasa. Luego volverás a estar activa. Te lo prometo —dijo con un tono menos conflictivo, cruzándose de brazos.

Salvo ellos dos, todos en la mesa se miraron entre sí, extrañados. ¿Desde cuándo Mikasa tenía ese afán por matar titanes? ¿Desde cuándo el sargento se alteraba tanto por un accidente de poca monta? Pero, sobre todo, ¿cuándo había empezado Levi a llamar a Mikasa por su nombre?

Hanji sonrió, complacida. Sabía que aquello pasaría de todas formas. Quizás ninguno de los dos se daría cuenta hasta dentro de un tiempo, pero ella sabía que la afinidad creada entre ambos, esa conexión de miradas que decían mucho en el silencio de su opacidad, ni siquiera surgió entre Levi y su antiguo escuadrón. Tampoco era como la relación con la propia Hanji, o hasta con Erwin. No, en sus ojos se reflejaba la comprensión más absoluta, las ganas de olvidar, el miedo. Un miedo diferente al resto, porque no era pavor a la muerte, al dolor o a los titanes. Ellos ya habían pasado por lo suficiente como para superar esos temores tan terrenales. Levi y Mikasa se encontraban a otro nivel de los demás. No mejor, pero sí diferente. Diferentes metas, diferente miedo, diferente forma de expresar los sentimientos que tan guardados tenían en lo más profundo de su alma. Sin embargo, esa misma complicidad que les unía les separaba al mismo tiempo. Por eso aún les quedaba mucho por recorrer. La comandante no era una experta en el amor, pero, vamos; había que ser ciego y sordo para no notar que algo entre ellos había estado cambiando durante esos dos meses, desde que Levi obligó a Mikasa a comerse el trozo de pan.

—Cuatro ojos, ¿me estás escuchando?

La voz de su amigo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sonrió de esa manera obsesa que tanto la caracterizaba y asintió, prestando atención de nuevo.

()()()()()

—Toma, Mikasa. —Historia le tendió unas patatas y ella procedió a pelarlas.

Si bien Levi había logrado mantenerla alejada del equipo de maniobras, le resultó imposible que la muchacha permaneciera quieta sin hacer nada. Se negó a guardar cama y procedió a ayudar en las tareas de mantenimiento, tales como cocinar, cortar leña o mantener a punto el equipo del escuadrón.

—Historia —la llamó—. ¿A ti te gusta? Ayudar con este tipo de cosas, digo.

La rubia sonrió dulcemente.

—Hay gente para todo. A mí me agrada contribuir en las tareas domésticas, y a ti matar titanes —contestó—. ¿Por qué?

Mikasa se sonrojó. No era una mujer que se preocupara por la visión ajena sobre ella, pero era una adolescente, al fin y al cabo, así que en algún momento esa duda tendría que surgir.

—Ayer escuché a unas chicas de la Legión —empezó—. Hablaban de formar una familia, casarse, tener hijos... Decían que una buena esposa debía ser fiel, y que lo normal es que le gustara hacer las tareas del hogar. —Abochornada, intentó esconderse tras la bufanda roja. Historia la miró sorprendida—. Eso me hizo pensar. De pequeña daba por sentado que algún día sería tal y como esas chicas describían, pero después de la... muerte de mis padres —completó con dificultad— todo cambió a Eren, y nada más que Eren. No como una devota esposa, sino como su sombra. Mi hermano lo era todo para mí.

—¿Te preguntas si alguien podría verte ahora como una buena mujer?

Reiss prácticamente leyó sus pensamientos.

—No sé si algún día ocurrirá, Mikasa. Pero ten algo por seguro —dijo. Historia se colocó frente a ella, dejando la comida a un lado—: la persona que pase por tu criterio como válida, la persona de la que tú te enamores, no creo que se preocupe de lo bien que se te dé cocinar, limpiar, o cualquiera de esas cosas. Si de verdad te ama, verá en Mikasa una acompañante, no una mucama.

Se quedó callada, congelada en su sitio. ¿De verdad creía eso?

—¿Crees que existe un hombre así? —preguntó.

—Conozco a alguien así.

Mikasa se sobresaltó. Llena de curiosidad y ansiedad, insitió en que se lo confesara.

—Corta más pequeños los trozos de patata —dijo con una inocente sonrisita pícara.

—¡Historia!

—Ah, el fuego ya está listo.

—¡Por favor!

—¿Debería dejar la verdura hirviendo un poco más?


	7. VII: Cry of Humanity

—Mikasa, aún te quedan cinco días de rehabilitación —la reprendió Levi.

La chica siguió desabrochando su la camisa.

—La fractura en el hombro ya está curada, señor —contestó—. Además, la comandante advirtió que yo era necesaria para la vanguardia en esta expedición.

Levi bufó, frustrado, porque sabía que tenía razón. Pero, ¿tan malo era proteger a Mikasa? Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran los más fuertes de la humanidad... ¡Bah! Tonterías. Ackerman era una lesionada, muy valiosa y tal, y debía ser cuidada con extrema delicadeza. Aunque él no fuera el ejemplo más grato de delicadeza.

—Levi —dijo. Él volvió en sí y se dio cuenta de que el borde de la camisa de Mikasa ya acariciaba la parte baja de sus hombros, descubriendo su piel—, ¿te importaría darte la vuelta?

Se tensó. No por ver a una mujer semidesnuda, no —de hecho, de pequeño espiaba en el baño de mujeres, tenía que admitirlo—. Se había puesto tenso porque la naturalidad con la que realizó aquella petición fue tan poco fingida, ni tan teatral o indignada, que se le antojó absurdamente sensual.

Hizo lo que le pidió y esperó pacientemente a que Mikasa cambiara de camisa. Una vez hecho eso, la chica pasó por su lado con arrogancia, abrochándose la capa verde al vuelo. Su mirada burlona se clavó en la suya y la sangre de Levi hirvió. Esa mocosa se estaba burlando de él. En su cara.

Antes de que ella saliera de la habitación, agarró su hombro más sano y la atrajo hacia sí, acorralándola entre sus brazos contra la pared. El aliento del sargento chocaba contra su mejilla, haciendo notar que había crecido un poco más. Cuatro centímetros de mierda, pero lo había logrado, maldición. Ignoró los inútiles y para nada oportunos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en la chica entre sus brazos, en Mikasa.

Se fijó en sus ojos negros como la pez, opacos y fríos. Su mirada viajó hasta la nariz respingona, y bajó a los labios rosas, mulliditos y demasiado apetitosos...

Espera, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando? Dios Santo. Casi le doblaba en edad, y era su maldito superior. No podía preocuparse por ella más de lo que lo hacía por el resto, no podía mirarla durante tanto tiempo hasta perderse. No estaba bien, no era correcto. Y si hablaba de ella, por una vez, le gustaría hacer las cosas bien.

Mikasa se removió entre sus brazos, incómoda ante el escrutinio de Levi. Entonces él la alejó de sí, repentinamente agotado, como si fuera algo infeccioso. La chica se sorprendió, pensando que algo le había pasado. Crispó los dedos en torno a si capa y soltó un suspiro.

—Cuídate —suplicó Levi—. Por favor.

()()()()

Las alas de la libertad ondearon en el viento. Levi se impulsó en la rama de un árbol sin perder de vista a Mikasa, quien iba montada en su caballo. Luego volvió la vista al titán ante él. Siete metros, ojos grandes y una terriblemente fea cara de retrasado con disfunción mental. Sí, una muy acertada definición.

Activó el equipo y los ganchos le impulsaron a la zona de su nuca. Cortó de forma rápida, limpia y precisa. El cuerpo vaporizado cayó al suelo y siguió avanzando hasta su caballo, moviéndose a la retaguardia, alejándose de ella rápidamente.

Mikasa acercó su caballo al de Armin. Su amigo apenas le había dirigido la palabra a nadie desde la muerte de Eren, y le entendía; tal y como ella en su momento, se culpó de ese trágico suceso.

Armin alzó la mirada oscurecida al notar al caballo a su lado y vio los ojos de la chica. Caídos, de párpados pesados, sin brillo. Y se culpó aún más, porque fue inútil, falló de nuevo. Mikasa tomó su mano. Él se sorprendió, porque nadie había enfrentado la tragedia tan directamente desde hacía mucho. Y jamás se esperó que fuera ella quien le brindara apoyo.

—Armin —dijo con voz pacífica—, no te culpes.

No añadió nada más. Se alejó con una sonrisa suave y activó el equipo de maniobras. Al segundo apareció un titán de diez metros de entre los árboles, avanzando rápidamente hacia el grupo de soldados. Mikasa se impulsó hacia él con mucha velocidad, aterrizó en su cabeza y corrió, desenvainando las cuchillas. Iba a girar para asestarle un corte, cuando su hombro crujió de forma dolorosa. Perdió el equibrió y cayó del titán, que la atrapó entre sus manos.

—¡MIKASA!

La bestia la estuvo observando unos instantes. Ella reaccionó, luchando por zafarse de su agarre. El corazón latía con fuerza y un pitido se instaló en sus oídos. Escuchó al resto de la formación preparándose para atacar al titán. La presión en su cuerpo era enorme, y apretó la mandíbula para no llorar cuando esa cosa la llevó hacia su boca.

()()()()

Levi alzó la mirada; juraría haber escuchado el nombre de Mikasa.

Reemplazó las cuchillas rotas por otras, intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero empezaba a preocuparse. No podía evitarlo; aunque fuera Ackerman, la genio militar que valía por cien soldados, seguía siendo esa mocosa que creía poder con todo. Suspiró y se secó el sudor. La zona estaba despejada, así que su veredicto fue que allí no hacía más falta.

—¡Sargento! —Un soldado cayó cerca de él—. ¡Ackerman... !

La chica siguió explicando la situación, pero Levi ya no escuchaba nada. En su cabeza sólo rondaba la idea de que ella podría estar en peligro. ¡Se lo advirtió! ¡Le dijo que se cuidara, maldita sea!

—Lugar —siseó.

—Sígame, sargento.

Cruzaron el bosque durante unos pocos minutos hasta llegar al claro. El cuerpo de un titán se desvanecía en el aire, hecho vapor. Mikasa estaba recostada en un árbol mientras era atendida, y otros soldados vigilaban el panorama para evitar la aparición de más enemigos. Levi se acercó a la chica, que tenía media faz escondida tras su bufanda. Ella alzó el rostro.

—¿¡Te das cuenta, Ackerman!? —rugió. Mikasa se escondió más en sí misma, conocedora de su error. Él no la regañaba sólo por sus pocas luces, ni por no haber pensado en sus acciones. Levi necesitaba gritar, sacar toda la mierda que llevaba dentro, la tensión de pensar que la había perdido—. ¡Maldición, Mikasa! —Se pasó una mano por el pelo sudoroso y apretó los puños—. ¿¡Te das cuenta de que casi te vas tú también!?

Ella suspiró, sonriendo bajo la bufanda, idiotamente contenta por verle preocupado por ella.

—Kirstein, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó, ya más calmado.

Jean carraspeó.

—Mikasa volvió a hacerse daño en el hombro atacando a un titán, y perdió el control sobre el equipo de maniobras —informó—. El titán, bueno... La atrapó, y estuvo a punto de devorarla. —Levi la miró, enfadado, y ella le sostuvo la mirada—. Sin embargo, Armin reaccionó a tiempo y... mató al titán.

Entonces el hombre sí que se sorprendió. Armin era la última persona de la que se esperaba algo así. Se giró y vio que el muchacho había salido herido, pues tenía sangre seca que parecía salir de la raíz del pelo y múltiples arañazos. Estaba sentado en una rama baja, solo, con la mirada perdida. Levi caminó, se inclinó ante él y le cogió las manos. Armin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Arlert —llamó—, gracias.

Porque Mikasa seguía ahí, con él. Porque no se había ido.


	8. VIII: Feelings of Humanity

Mikasa se hundió en el agua caliente de la tina. Su cuerpo se destensó casi al instante y soltó un largo suspiro.

Si Levi ya era un entrenador duro con los soldados normales, no había que hablar de los ejercicios que le imponía a la pobre muchacha. Tras el incidente con el titán, Mikasa decidió empezar con su rehabilitación de inmediato. No sólo porque necesitara moverse, también que le era insoportable pensar que Levi estuviera sufriendo por ella en todas las misiones.

Se encogió sobre sí misma. ¿Cuándo había dejado de odiar al resto del mundo? Sobre todo al sargento, porque su relación no era precisamente buena antes. Pero ahora era diferente. Se preocupaba por el sargento. ¡Por Levi! Y era algo que no podía explicar, porque era el hecho de que la única persona que la comprendía se fuera lo que la asustaba.

Se ruborizó, pensando que eso... Podría ser amor, ¿no? Pero era imposible, porque, según los más jóvenes de la Legión, cuando tenías a tu alma gemela frente a ti, te sentías nerviosa, te sudaban las manos, tartamudeabas... Pero no, cuando Levi estaba frente a ella, Mikasa sentía la calma más absoluta, como si nada pudiera pasar. Eso mismo era lo confuso. Sólo en dos meses había reforzado una unión mayor que en tres años con muchos cadetes.

Cogió el jabón y lavó su cuerpo con parsimonia. Se entretuvo más tiempo de lo normal enjabonando su pelo, pero no le dio importancia al tiempo. Ya no estaba de servicio, así que no importaba.

De todas formas, aquello no era viable. Si pensaba en amistad, le chirriaba. Amor, aún peor. Compañeros... Eran más que eso. ¿Fraternidad, hermandad? Sí, eso sonaba mejor. Los hermanos se comprendían, entendían y protegían los unos a los otros. Levi y ella hacían exactamente eso.

Suspiró y salió de la tina, envolviéndose en una toalla. Su pelo mojado caía un poco más en sus hombros, apenas rozando la piel. Tendría que cortárselo de todas formas, pero no tenía el tiempo o la habilidad necesaria, pues la última vez fue Historia quien hizo el apaño por ella.

Se mordió el labio. Jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a semejante lío de sensaciones. Con Eren lo había tenido claro; él había sido su hermano, lo único que quería era protegerlo. Con Armin lo mismo, aunque quizás en una menor intensidad.

¿Cuándo había empezado a enfriar tanto la muerte de Eren? Ya no le producía ese quemazón en el pecho, veía su vida con un nuevo sentido, cada día no era un suplicio o una tortura sin sentido. Seguía echando de menos a su hermano, muchísimo, y admitía que por las noches deseaba entrar de nuevo a su cuarto en las noches de tormenta que tanto pavor le causaban y meterse en su cama para dormir. Desde que no estaba él, los rayos y ella pasaban horas despiertos bajo la luz de la luna, en la ventana.

El vaho empañaba el espejo y, haciendo alarde de una actitud puramente infantil, dibujó una cara sonriente. Luego hizo lo mismo con las alas de la libertad, y escribió debajo "Levi". Sonrió como una idiota, pensando que lo único que faltaba era rodear su nombre con un corazón. Bueno, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? No es como si fuera a verlo alguien, y era por mera diversión. Alcanzó el espejo y deslizó la punta del dedo con maestría contra la fría superficie, definiendo la figura de un gran corazón sobre su anterior creación.

Se alejó, admirando su obra de arte. No era la mejor dibujante del mundo, pero no había quedado demasiado mal. Aseguró el nudo de su toalla y rió por lo bajo, dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que hacía algo que todo el mundo había probado alguna vez en su vida.

Entonces preguntó: ¿Levi lo habría hecho alguna vez? No se podía imaginar al sargento en esa tesitura, realmente, pero ella misma lo estaba haciendo ahora, así que, ¿por qué no? La imagen surgió en su cabeza, y no pudo evitar sentir ternura por su hipotético sargento alternativo.

Su rostro, aunque estoico, adquirió un leve rubor. Cuando se imaginó a Levi en aquella situación, su mente procesó todos los detalles. Todos. Incluido el hecho de que él debía estar con sólo una toalla cubriéndole de cintura para abajo. Esbozó en su cabeza la línea marcada de sus pectorales, que tantas veces había visto durante los entrenamientos pero que sólo ahora se percataba de las extrañas ganas que tenía de acariciarlos. Su cuerpo mojado, las gotas cayendo desde su rostro, precipitándose hacia abajo... Negó con la cabeza, convenciéndose de que eran locuras suyas producidas por el cansancio y la modorra de la madrugada. Si debía ser sincera, era la primera vez que se fijaba en el sexo opuesto como tal. Por eso no entendía qué era ese cosquilleo en la parte superior de las piernas, ni por qué sentía un agradable calor en su vientre.

—Levi...

Aquel murmullo hizo temblar su voz. No tenía ni idea de qué podía estar pasándole a su cuerpo. Además, era una sensación muy ambigüa; le producía un pavor ciertamente delicioso, y desconocía por qué el sargento causaba tales estragos en su estoicidad supuestamente continua.

Entonces unos golpes sordos resonaron en el cuarto. Mikasa se acercó a la puerta y abrió un poco la rendija, observando el rostro de Armin. Sus ojos habían vuelto a brillar, tal y como pasó con ella misma. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Armin —saludó—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Nada, venía a avisarte de que es tu turno de vigilancia —informó, devolviéndole la misma mueca, pacífico—. Arriba, en las trincheras de María.

—Está bien. Ahora mismo voy.

Armin se despidió con la mano y desapareció por la puerta. Mikasa cerró con suavidad y procedió a vestirse. Cuando terminó de colocarse las correas salió del baño y corrió afuera. La parte superior de la Muralla estaba desierta, así que decidió quedarse ahí y se sentó sobre una caja de madera a esperar órdenes. Las horas de vigilancia siempre le habían resultado tremendamente aburridas, como tiempo perdido sin hacer nada, además de que odiaba tener sueño y no poder dormir.

()()()()

El sol comenzaba a salir cuando Levi escuchó un fuerte maullido. Se levantó, sorprendido, y vio que a pocas calles, en la ciudad, unos niños apaleaban un pequeño gato negro. Se acercó con cuidado. Él no era amante de los animales, pero esa pequeña bolita de pelo le recordaba a... Sí, a esa mascota que tuvo cuando era muy pequeño, que murió con pocos meses de la misma forma en la que ese gato lo haría si no actuaba. Le hubiera gustado que ese gato hubiera vivido un poco más. Aun siendo un par de mocosos, desenfundó las cuchillas —únicamente para asustarlos. Claramente no iba a usarlas contra ellos—. Los muchachos le miraron con altanería al verlo.

—¿Que estáis haciendo? —preguntó.

—¡No te importa! —contestó uno de ellos, levantándose con brusquedad.

Levi observó al pequeño animal: tenía unos bonitos y afilados ojos azabache, el morro lleno de cicatrices y, aun siendo eso, un gato, parecía que lo miraba con frialdad y aburrimiento.

Levi frunció el ceño.

—Voy a recordaros que aquí el único que tiene un arma soy yo, que el único que tiene formación militar soy yo y que, tal y como estas cuchillas —siseó, alzando las espadas— han matado cientos de titanes, no me será difícil acabar con dos críos a los que nadie echará en falta.

Los muchachos, asustados, salieron corriendo. Levi se agachó frente a la pequeña criatura y la cogió en brazos. El gato arañó su rostro, gruñendo, y corrió a esconderse cuando él lo soltó por la sorpresa de su ataque. El hombre acarició las heridas, muy leves en comparación con las que estaba acostumbrado a sufrir en combate.

Se levantó y, cuando sopesó la idea de retirarse, algo se restregó por su pierna. El mismo gato. Intentó alejarse, y la criatura se quedó quieta, expectante. Podía irse, pensó. Podía irse y el gato no le seguiría. Sin embargo, se agachó y acarició su cabeza —llevaba desinfectante en el bolsillo, así que no había problema— y el minino ronroneó. Entonces la imagen de Mikasa apareció en su mente como un destello. Y desapareció, tan rápido como vino. Meneó la cabeza, confuso.

Se retiró de las calles y se encontró con la verdadera Ackerman, sentada sobre una caja, con la mirada perdida en el cielo rosáceo. Ella escuchó sus pasos sobre la gravilla y se giró para encararlo. Notó que le miraba de arriba a abajo, inspeccionándole con un brillo en su mirada que no supo descifrar. No necesitaron palabras. Subieron a las trincheras de la Muralla María y se sentaron tranquilamente, instalando un agradable silencio, observando el horizonte mientras amanecía.

—He tenido una mañana extraña —dijo Mikasa tras su bufanda.

Levi bufó por lo bajo, logrando sacar una mirada suspicaz por parte de la chica.

—Dímelo a mí.


	9. IX: Superheroes of Humanity

Este capítulo ha sido insipirado por la canción "Superheroes" de The Script. Recomiendo reproducirla mientras de leer el episodio. Si la canción ha acabado y usted no termina de leer el capítulo, póngala otra vez. Merece la pena, se lo aseguro.

* * *

><p>Levi se levantó de la cama. Aún amodorrado, frotó su cara con las manos en un intento de quitarse las legañas que mantenían sus ojos pegados. La luz se filtraba por los recovecos de las persianas. Alertado, se preguntó qué hora era. Bostezó perezosamente. No le gustaba dormir hasta tarde, porque eso significaba perder medio día de su irregular tiempo de vida. Prefería estar limpiando, cosa más útil.<p>

Se vistió con parsimonia y salió al comedor.

—Buenos días, enano. —Hanji entró a la sala al mismo tiempo que él.

—Cuatro ojos. —Sí, la comandante se tomaba eso a broma.

Se sentaron tranquilamente para desayunar. Levi bebió de la taza de té en silencio, pensando en la nada.

—¿Qué tal va el entrenamiento con Mikasa? —preguntó Hanji.

—Bien —respondió secamente.

La mujer bufó, aburrida de su monótona forma de hablar. Siguieron comiendo cuando Hanji retomó la conversación.

—En la expedición de mañana estarás en el mismo grupo que ella. ¿No te alegra? —Levi continuó envuelto en el silencio, y la comandante suspiró, tomándole la mano—. Puedes contarme lo que sea. Para algo somos amigos, ¿no? Estoy segura de que necesitas desahogarte.

El hombre la miró fijamente, y ella percibió esa duda novata en los ojos grisáceos.

—No lo entiendo —comenzó, dejando la taza sobre la mesa—, no me entiendo, ni la entiendo a ella. Incluso cuando ambos somos fuertes, me siento un mero novato a su lado. ¿Cómo lo califico? ¿Por qué sentimiento se supone que estoy luchando? ¿Por qué parece tener el poder de volverme un mocoso, por qué me da miedo perderla?

—Cuando has estado luchando por algo toda tu vida, has estado luchando para hacer las cosas bien... Así es cómo un superhéroe aprende a volar.

Levi la observó, confuso.

_Everyday_

—Mikasa es más fuerte de lo que piensas. Esa chica tiene un corazón de hierro.

_Every hour_

—No quiero que ella se vaya también...

_Turn the pain_

Hanji sonrió dulcemente.

_Into power_

—Para las personas como vosotros, el dolor de las muertes os hace más fuertes.

()()()()

—Sargento. —Mikasa aterrizó a su lado. Su respiración estaba agitada—, ha ocurrido algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó desencajando las empuñaduras.

—Dos kilómetros al norte. Un titán parlante.

El hombre miró a la muchacha y rápidamente pusieron rumbo a las indicaciones.

La vida que ella vio tuvo que ser dura. Si no, no entendía aquella impasividad en los opacos ojos azabache ante los titanes. Él mismo conocía en carne propia lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el hombre, y cómo su furia llegaba a opacar a esas bestias. Conocía por sus compañeros que Mikasa no dormía en las noches de tormenta. Su faceta más oscura la había visto contra la mujer titán; la dulce, con Eren, y tenía la suerte de provocar algo de preocupación en ella.

Si bien le dijeron de joven que moriría siendo un don nadie, le daba igual. Había tenido la oportunidad de ser libre, de hacer sonreír a Mikasa, y aquello valía más que vivir en el Interior durante el resto de su vida. Todas las patadas y los golpes valían la pena. Cada muerte, cada ida amontonada en su espalda, valía la pena.

Giró a ver a la chica, y no vio frialdad. Vio fuego en sus ojos profundos, y escuchó rugidos de león en su alma. Ella era más fuerte de lo que pensaba, y por ella quería vivir. Ella era su nueva voluntad.

_Everyday_

—Mikasa.

_Every hour_

—Ten cuidado.

_Turn the pain_

Ella sonrió.

_Into power_

—Sí, Levi. Lo mismo digo.

()()()()

Todo se salió de control. En un intento de inmovilizar al titán, huyó y mató a cientos de camaradas. Pero lo peor de todo, más allá del miedo y la destrucción, fue que esa bestia se llevó a Levi. Y Mikasa se culpó; si no hubiera estado atento a ella, el hombre no habría sido capturado. ¡El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad! ¡Levi!

—Mikasa, ¿adónde vas? —preguntó Armin—. ¡El sargento se las arreglará solo!

Pero ella no atendió a súplicas. No tenía tiempo que perder. Se reabasteció de gas y cuchillas y salió volando.

En su pecho latía un corazón de hierro, frío e indestructible, pero también oxidado. Su alma ardía dentro de su cuerpo, los leones rugían en ella, furibundos, ansiosos de tener a la persona deseada de vuelta, queriendo la calma que él le proporcionaba. ¿Cómo Levi había sido tan estúpido de dejarse capturar? ¿Y para qué querría el titán parlante al sargento?

Así es cómo un superhéroe aprende a volar

Mikasa saltó con potencia sobre las ramas, buscando el rastro de la criatura. Vio polvo flotando en un camino y supo que no estaba demasiado lejos.

_Everyday_

No le iba a abandonar, no ahora, no a él. Le valía una mierda si Levi era autosuficiente.

_Every hour_

Divisó la mole de carne a lo lejos y aumentó la velocidad. Ya casi, estaba tan cerca...

_Turn the pain_

Mikasa rugió, furiosa. Su cabello, la capa, la bufanda. Ondeaban al viento, parecía volar sobre el aire. El pitido en su cabeza aumentó de frecuencia, llegando a doler. Su visión se volvió roja, con la atención enfocada a su objetivo.

_Into power_

Llevó sus músculos al límite. Su cuerpo trabajó hasta lo inhumano. Pero lo único importante era salvarle. Ahora sólo estaba ella, no había nadie que la ayudara.

Con un grito, alcanzó la piel peluda del titán, quien la observó en silencio.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el ser. Sus ojos verdes brillaron.

Mikasa se hubiera asustado al escucharlo hablar. Sin embargo, retomó el aliento y alzó las cuchillas.

—No contestaré a tu respuesta —siseó—. Devuélvemelo y no te mataré.

El titán rió, y ella empezó a impacientarse, crispando los dedos en torno a las empuñaduras.

—Humanos, siempre tan... ¿Cómo lo llamáis vosotros? ¿Bocazas, quizás? —Mikasa apretó la mandíbula—. En fin... Quita de encima, me estorbas.

Y no pudo soportar más. Con una velocidad alarmante y peligrosa hasta para ella misma, atacó. Utilizando los dos sables de una forma diferente a la tradicional, el de la izquierda hacia arriba y el derecho hacia abajo, formando una circunferencia completa, se posicionó diagonalmente. Impulsó su cuerpo con el gas y atinó múltiples cortes efectivos a una pasmosa velocidad. Gracias a ello, inmovilizó al titán. Por último, rajó su mandíbula, acomodó el cuerpo pegajoso de Levi en su hombro, y huyó a una rama más lejana.

—Humana, ¿no ves que está muerto?

Mikasa se quedó fría, quieta, pero eso duró poco. Ante la idea de perderle, su corazón de metal oxidado bombeó sangre ardiente y unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Sus ojos oscurecieron, frunció el ceño y apretó la mandíbula. Dejó el cuerpo de Levi en la rama y saltó con potencia hacia el titán, quien, inmóvil, aguardaba a su siguiente movimiento. Esperando furia descontrolada, vio cómo Mikasa caminaba sobre su hombro con parsimonia, la mirada sin brillo lo observaba. Con un rápido salto llegó a su nuca. El titán la perdió de vista entre el vapor que su carne expulsaba para regenerarse. Sin brazos y sin piernas, tuvo que ver y sentir, impotente, cómo una simple humana cortaba su nuca con efectividad. Muerto, cayó al suelo. La chica saltó a la rama en la cual anteriormente había dejado su cuerpo.

Y ella rompió en llanto.

El frío volvía a invadir su cuerpo, como aquella vez que perdió a sus padres, como aquella vez que perdió a su hermano, y como en este momento en el que perdió a Levi.

Su pecho tembló con su lamento y cayó de rodillas. El frío siempre la acompañaría fuera donde fuera. Quizás era el pago justo por la sangre que manchaba sus manos, por su corazón frío, por los leones muertos en su interior.

—¿Por qué lloras, mocosa?

Alzó la vista, sorprendida. Y al observar el rostro malhumorado del hombre frente a ella, quitándose las babas de titán del rostro con gesto asqueado, siguió su primer instinto. Se inclinó ante él y le besó. Profundamente, hasta sentir el calor de sus labios, hasta que pudiera ver que él aún no se había ido de su lado.

Levi, ansioso pero muy sorprendido, tomó del cuello a la chica y la apretó contra sí.

—Maldito enano...

_Everyday_

El hombre suspiró, recostándose contra el árbol.

—No soy alguien que merezca ningún tipo de oportunidad —dijo, y Mikasa entendió lo que quiso decir.

_Every hour_

—Sargento... —susurró ella—. Levi, tú me enseñaste algo. No importa si no merecemos lo que tenemos. Lo importante es que poseemos algo por lo que vale la pena luchar. Yo misma hice cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero no por ello negué las oportunidades que este cruel y hermoso mundo me brindó. He perdido a mi familia más veces de las que pude soportar. —Tocó con los dedos la mullida tela roja en su cuello y empezó a desenrrollarla—. Todos tenemos derecho a tener un lugar al que volver.

_Turn the pain_

La colocó torpemente sobre su cabeza. Casi no podía verle el rostro, cosa que Levi agradeció. No le gustaba que le miraran mientras lloraba como un mocoso. Frunció los dedos en torno a su capa verde, escondiéndose en ella, abrazando sus rodillas y rompiendo en llanto. Ocultó el rostro bajo su flequillo, y Mikasa notó que temblaba. Ella decidió no tocarle, ni intentar abrazarle. Los más fuertes, los superhéroes, también temían a la muerte, al amor, al dolor.

_Into power_

Entonces notó cómo se calmaba de repente. Se colocó mejor la bufanda, mientras pensaba que no hacía frío. Ya no.

_Ahora ella es más fuerte de lo que crees. Un corazón de acero comienza a crecer._

_Toda su vida le han dicho que él no será nada cuando sea viejo._

_Todas las patadas y los golpes. Él nunca va a dejar que se muestren._

_Porque él es más fuerte de lo que crees. Un corazón de acero comienza a crecer_

_Cuando has estado luchando por ello toda tu vida, has estado luchando para hacer las cosas bien._

_Así es como un superhéroe aprende a volar._

_Cada día, cada hora._

_Convierte el dolor en poder._

Mikasa se levantó y le tendió la mano.

—Volvamos a casa.


	10. X: Sorrow of Humanity

Levi separó los labios de los de Mikasa, respirando profundamente. Ella recorrió con la mirada el sudor que caía desde su mandíbula hasta el fuerte cuello, absorta en el sonido de los jadeos del hombre sobre ella. Luego alzó la vista hasta sus ojos fríos y opacos, aunque brillantes y de pupilas dilatadas. Sonrió con picardía y dejó a Levi bajo su cuerpo, frotando las ropas entre sí. Él frunció el ceño, pero mentiría al decir que esa posición no causaba ningún tipo de anhelo en sus entrañas, delicioso y ardiente. Mikasa desabotonó su camisa y se dedicó a sellar la blanca piel con sus labios, lenta, juguetonamente. La garganta, el pecho, hasta llegar al abdomen. Allí, Levi habló.

—No sigas —ordenó con voz ronca y profunda.

Ella quiso preguntar, pero al instante entendió a lo que se refería. Quizás iban demasiado rápido, y ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para dar ese paso. Mikasa suspiró livianamente y subió a los labios de Levi, para depositar un beso fogoso en ellos. Él la agarró de la cintura y la abrazó contra sí, puede que intentando encontrar algo de calor en su cuerpo frío. La chica lo sintió, no supo cómo. Esa congoja en el alma del hombre, esa culpa frívola y despiadada que solía recorrer sus venas a menudo.

—No fue tu culpa —murmuró, quitando la gota de sudor en el cuello con la punta del dedo.

Levi cerró los ojos e inspiró, en un rictus amargo.

—Ellos han muerto, Mikasa. Porque valgo una mierda como líder.

Apretó las sábanas entre sus manos y ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo, quitándose de encima suyo.

—Cuando entré en la Legión de Reconocimiento tuve que aceptar que podía morir cuando fuera, donde fuera, o que... —susurró— los que están a mi alrededor, hasta los que me son queridos, podían irse en cualquier momento...

Y Levi sintió suyo ese ardor en el pecho que Mikasa experimentó al decir aquello. La abrazó y besó su frente, casta y puramente. Ella jugueteó con el borde de su camisa blanca, pensativa. Luego abrió un poco los labios y soltó un murmullo.

—Si yo me voy... —empezó.

—No sigas, Ackerman. Ni se te ocurra seguir. —Levi la miró fijamente, con dureza—. Tú no te vas a ir, ¿entendido? No mientras yo siga vivo.

Y Mikasa, acercando su rostro a ella por su cravat, le calló con un beso profundo y húmedo, más que los otros. Un beso que fue amargo y dulce, fuerte y suave. Él hundió los dedos en su carne y pasó la mano por la longitud de sus muslos, una y otra vez. Se separaron y estuvieron mirándose a los ojos instantes que les parecieron eternidades, quizás durante sólo unos segundos, o durante siglos enteros.

—Sargento, ¿está ahí?

La voz de Jean sorprendió a ambos. Mikasa se retiró del cuerpo de Levi, y él sintió frío sin ella. En silencio, sin necesidad de palabras, la muchacha entró al baño y cerró la puerta con delicadeza. Él arregló su camisa y cravat, se levantó de la cama y le invitó a entrar.

—La comandante quiere que vaya para ayudar con los preparativos del funeral de Conny Springer.

Asintió, y el muchacho salió de la habitación con gesto desolado. Por el contrario, Mikasa escuchó todo con gesto impasible. Vio la bufanda perfectamente doblada sobre el lavabo y se la colocó en el cuello, sintiendo al instante el calor entrar en su cuerpo. Salió del baño para encarar al destrozado Levi, tirado en la cama, con la misma mueca de dolor con la que lo encontró el aniversario de la muerte de su escuadrón. Se sentó en la cama, mirando al techo. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada.

—¿Soy un monstruo por no sentir nada en este instante? —preguntó al fin ella.

—No —respondió Levi. Su brazo ocultaba el rostro desolado—. Eres jodidamente suertuda, Ackerman.

Mikasa rió con algo de amargura, acariciando el pelo negro del hombre.

—Me tengo que ir —dijeron ambos a la vez.

Terminaron de preparar mejor sus uniformes y salieron de la habitación a paso ligero. Ella se retiró a los establos y él se dirigió al despacho de Hanji.

* * *

><p>—Puedo darte unos días de descanso, Levi —insistió la mujer.<p>

El hombre suspiró.

—Te repito por sexta vez: no lo necesito. Estoy perfectamente, Cuatro Ojos.

Hanji rebuscaba entre unos documentos, sin mirarle, cuando habló:

—¿Qué tal está Mikasa? —preguntó.

—¿Ackerman? —Levi arqueó las cejas.

—Sí. Con todo el asunto de que casi te aplasta un titán parlante (que, por cierto, ¿era necesario matarlo? Habría sido útil) y la muerte de Springer, no sé en qué estado mental se encontrará la pobre muchacha. —Hanji se acomodó en el asiento—. Es mucha información demasiado impactante como para que un cerebro de su edad, por más genio que sea, pueda procesarlo.

—Ella es fuerte —musitó él.

La mujer sonrió con ternura. Quizás la gente rota debía juntarse entre ella. Las personas normales, desde su visión normal, con sentimientos normales, no podía llegar a entender a los corazones extraordinarios.

Y estaba segura de que la mayoría no quería intentarlo.


	11. XI: Desire of Humanity

Mikasa pensó seriamente en quitarse la bufanda. Y la chaqueta. Y la piel.

¡Aquel calor no era normal! Vamos, que apenas estaban entrando en la primavera, pero esa forma de sudar tenía que ser ilegal.

La chica se limpió la frente y continuó con su trabajo, dejando la tela roja donde debía estar; en su cuello.

—Dos cajas más y... —Entonces reparó en el otro montón y contó de nuevo—. Cuarenta y tres cajas más y termino.

Sin embargo, sus palabras de autoayuda no le servían, al menos, no a su espalda. ¿Dónde estaba Jean? Se suponía que debía estar aquí, ayudándola. Seguro que se encontraba en su cama, llorando a moco perdido. Sonrió con dolorosa ironía. Ella conocía a la perfección el ardor de la pérdida. Quizás era, además de matar titanes, lo poco en lo que se podía considerar experta.

Terminó por quitarse la bufanda. La dejó cuidadosamente doblada sobre una de las mesas de madera mientras seguía descargando víveres, cuando alzó la mirada. No al sol —además, ¿quién miraba al sol de frente? Un loco revolucionario, supuso. O un ciego—, sino a la ventana del despacho de Levi, desde donde podía ver su cara de autosuficiencia mientras la miraba, dando sorbos a su taza de té, sujetándola de esa forma tan rara.

Chasqueó la lengua, molesta. ¡Él bebiendo té y ella ahí, pringada en sudor y trabajando como una mula! Si tan aburrido estaba como para mirarla, es que no tenía trabajo por hacer. ¡Podía estar ayudándola!

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Una que solucionaría sus dos mayores problemas. Nunca había hecho nada parecido —proteger a Eren era más importante—, y era una tontería infantil digna de una adolescente rencorosa.

Sin embargo, ¿qué era ella? Una adolescente con algo de inocente rencor, ¿no?

Tragó saliva, nerviosa, pero se obligó a mantener la calma. Bien, ¿por dónde tenía que empezar? La ropa parecía ser la opción más lógica, pero también la más aburrida. Vio el grifo de agua y se acercó a él.

Levi se preguntó por qué la muchacha se había quedado quieta durante unos minutos. Estaba aburrido, no quedaba papeleo por hacer y lo más interesante era mirar a Mikasa frustrándose. Bueno, "frustrarse" quizás no era la palabra correcta, pensó cuando la observó de nuevo.

Mikasa, tirando la chaqueta al suelo, dejaba que el agua cayera por su cuerpo, poniendo cara de satisfacción cuando sentía el calor yéndose de su cuerpo. Las hebras mojadas se adherían a su rostro, pero estaba concentrada en beber del gran chorro de agua y en gesticular de manera teatral.

El té de Levi se le atragantó. Tosió durante unos segundos, cuidándose de no manchar la pulcra mesa. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de esa mocosa? Bueno, estaba clara su intención, pero, apartando la primera impresión de ver a la Mikasa versión actriz porno cutre, no entendía que la chica pudiera llegar a creer que sus actos conseguirían algo más allá de desconcertar a cualquier hombre. Porque, vamos, Levi era un hombre, uno tallado a base de los golpes que la raíz de la vida le había dado, y ella era apenas una muchacha que siquiera sabía lo que era la seducción, el erotismo o el sexo, cosas que se lograban dominar a base de tiempo y madurez. ¿Conclusión? Solo estaba consiguiendo ponerse en evidencia.

Mikasa frunció el ceño cuando vio que Levi apartaba la mirada de ella, aburrido. Cuando se alejó del agua y cerró el grifo, cruzó sus brazos. Había logrado llamar su atención, pero la perdió al poco tiempo. Mojarse no era una opción; debía tirarse a la piscina —a Mikasa no se le daban bien esas metáforas de autoayuda espiritual—. Debajo de la camisa llevaba una especie de top de deporte pequeño, así que no quedaría desnuda. Sin embargo, el punto picante estaba en que él la mirara mientras se desvestía, y para ello debía llamar su atención de nuevo. Siguió descargando cajas con gesto aburrido, pensando en una forma de que la mirara. Pero ella no se daba cuenta de que Levi ya la observaba, embelesado mientras Mikasa hacía esas cosas tan mundanas, y que no necesitaba ningún tipo de desnudo para llamar su atención. Sin embargo —y en eso el sargento llevaba la razón—, ella era apenas una muchacha que siquiera sabía lo que era la seducción, el erotismo o el sexo.

Desistió en su empresa, pero seguía haciendo tanto calor como en el infierno, y ya que ni Levi ni nadie más parecía querer acercarse hasta donde ella estaba, empezó a desabotonar su camisa empapada. El bochorno desapareció levemente de su piel y se sintió menos pesada. Entonces continuó con sus tareas cuando, al cabo de unos minutos, una voz la volvió a interrumpir.

—¿M-mikasa?

Se giró y observó a Jean, quien, conmocionado y con dificultades de fijar su vista en los ojos de la chica, había llegado corriendo.

—Llegas tarde —informó la muchacha.

Él se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—Sí... La comandante me dijo que me daba unos días de descanso. Venía a avisarte, pero... —Sus ojos parecían tener un problema de enfoque, porque miraban a todas partes menos a su cara—. Creo que me quedaré ayudándote.

—Bien —dijo con indiferencia y señaló el montón—. Allí tienes las cajas.

Jean empezó a trabajar, sin poder despegar las mirada de Mikasa. Madre mía, pensó. Estaba tremenda. Por suerte, Eren —su nombre le causó una extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago— ya no estaba para impedir que se acercara a ella. Entonces, sintiendo una punzada en la nuca, de esas que sientes cuando alguien te mira y te desea la muerte a la vez, alzó la mirada a la ventana del despacho del sargento, viendo que el hombre les observaba atento a ambos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando la silueta del hombre desapareció.

Se desabotonó un poco la camisa por el calor que hacía, y, al parecer, Mikasa estaba igual, porque se dirigieron a la fuente a la vez. Dejó que la chica bebiera primero, y cuando ella metió la cabeza bajo el surtidor de agua, poniendo ese gesto tan humano de liberación, el calor empezó a hacerse más patente en él, y no porque estuvieran entrando en el verano, precisamente.

—Kirschtein.

Ah, esa voz. Irracionalmente —o no—, el miedo invadió a Jean. Se dio la vuelta para saber qué quería el sargento de él.

—¿Sí, señor? —preguntó.

—La comandante dijo que podías descansar por unos días —siseó mientras se quitaba la chaqueta—. Yo ayudaré a Ackerman.

Quiso decir que no, pero, Dios, ese hombre, por más bajito que fuera, era capaz de sacarle los ojos si así quisiera. Asustado, asintió y salió prácticamente corriendo.

—¿Qué pretendes, Mikasa?

Ella enarcó una ceja, estoica, y siguió trabajando como si nada.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —insistió.

Entonces la chica recogió su camisa y se la colgó al hombro. Le miró y esbozó una sonrisa que transmitía ternura, picardía y un poco de burla inocente.

—Nada, sargento. —Se acercó a él y, aprovechando que no había nadie, depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. ¡Sí! Había reunido el valor suficiente—. Solo pretendía quitarme el calor de encima.

Y no fue la frase. Fue el conjunto, el tono que usó, lo cerca que estaba su aliento, la poca distancia entre sus cuerpos, lo que hizo que Levi se abalanzara sobre ella. Sin embargo Mikasa le esquivó y, abrochándose la camisa, recogió la chaqueta y empezó a caminar hacia la base del escuadrón.

—¡Ah, sargento! —Aquella no podía ser Mikasa. ¡Esa no podía ser Mikasa!—. Gracias por terminar usted el trabajo. Es muy amable.


End file.
